Bloon Trainer
The Bloon Trainer is a strange Monkey, yet he can be very powerful. Weilding the power of mystical capturing orbs, the Bloon Trainer can transform armies of foes into swarms of allies, and become the very best...member of your team. Base Stats (All costs assume Medium Difficulty) By default, the Bloon Trainer will fire a Capture Orb at a bloon every 3 seconds. After 1 second, the Capture Orb will either capture the bloon or fail. The chances of capturing a bloon are 100% divided by the number of layers a bloon has (for example, Red is 1, Black is 6, Ceramic is 18, MOAB is 218). If a Bloon breaks out, it will be released slightly shorter than it would be if it hadn't been hit with the Capture Orb. Once 3 bloons are captured, the Trainer will continue to throw orbs only at bloons that are stronger than any of the currently captured bloons. Captured Bloons will travel backwards across the track from where they are captured, and, when they run into an opposing bloon, they will pop them as many layers as the bloon has. Captured Bloons can split into more bloons if they are a black/white or above, and split bloons will still count as 1 slot. Any Captured Bloons will stop once the round ends. Can catch 3 bloons. Range: 0/0/1 Dart Monkey Cost: 1000$ Unlocks: Rank 45 Class: Magic Upgrades Path 1 1/0/0 - Great Orbs: ''"New orbs have an increased chance of capturing attacked bloons!" ''Increases Catch Chance by 50%. Cost: 450$ and 300 XP. 2/0/0 - Ultra Orbs: ''"Equips the monkey with golden orbs that have an incredible chance of capture!" ''Increases Catch Chance to triple of regular. Cost: 1000$ and 600 XP. 3/0/0 - Full Team: ''"Allows the monkey to use a full 6 Bloons at once!" ''Allows the monkey to use 6 bloons at once. Cost: 2000$ and 1500 XP. 4/0/0 - MOAB Orbs: ''"Special sealant greatly increases the chance of capturing MOAB-class bloons!" ''Multiplies MOAB and higher catch chance by x10. Cost: 7000$ and 6000 XP. 5/0/0 - Bloon Master: ''"With pure words alone, this monkey can convert the most stoic of bloons." ''Any Bloon that passes by weaker than a DDT will instantly attack the other bloons without taking up a party slot. Cost: 34000$ and 22000 XP. Path 2 0/1/0 - Training: ''"Better training tactics means more bloon pops!" ''All captured bloons are 50% stronger. Cost: 550$ and 400 XP. 0/2/0 - Self Destruct: ''"DISCLAIMER: TM Industries™ is not responsible for any injuries caused by this move." ''When a Captured Red Bloon gets popped, it creates an explosion that pops 2 layers and is half the size of a Dart Monkey's range. Cost: 1000$ and 800 XP. 0/3/0 - Regeneration: ''"Regenerating bloons seem like a good idea." ''All captured bloons become regen bloons, regaining 1 layer every other second while rounds are proceeding. Bloons that are already Regen Bloons begin regenerating at triple speed. Cost: 3000$ and 2500 XP. 0/4/0 - Reinforcement: ''"All Bloons you capture become fortified, even the fortified ones. Also gives an ability." ''Doubles the health of all of your bloons. New Ability: Primal Regeneration. All captured bloons fully regenerate to their original power, with doubled max HP. 95 second cooldown. HP multiplier does not stack if you use the ability multiple times. Cost: 10000$ and 7000 XP. 0/5/0 - Master Trainer: ''"Boost up your bloons to the MAX." ''Further doubles the health of all your bloons. Primal Regeneration will now buff all of your bloons up to ZOMGs and triple the max HP. Max HP tripling can stack 3 times. Cost: 100000$ and 45000 XP. Path 3 0/0/1 - Comfortable Grip: ''"Covering half the orbs in felt allows for easier handling and faster toss speed." ''Throws Catch Orbs 50% faster. Cost: 650$ and 500 XP. 0/0/2 - Power Glove: ''"This new gauntlet allows the tossing of 3 Capture Orbs at once!" ''Throws 3 Capture Orbs at once. Cost: 1500$ and 1300 XP. 0/0/3 - Catch Potential: ''"A new tracking list allows the Trainer to track progress for how many different bloons caught, boosting morale!" ''For each unique type of Bloon ever owned, the Trainer will have a 5% increased Bloon HP, Catch Rate, and Throw Speed. Cost: 3000$ and 2650 XP. 0/0/4 - Shiny Charm: ''"A specially developed machine has a low chance to cause some bloons to glow when caught in a ball!" ''Each Bloon caught has a 1/64 chance to be "Shiny", doubling HP and increasing Catch Rate, ALL Bloon HP, and Throw Speed by 20% per Shiny Bloon owned. Cost: 6000$ and 4000 XP. 0/0/5 - Candy Grinder: ''"Better watch out for Team Plasma Monkey with this one." ''The Monkey will now throw Catch Spheres at all Bloons, even equal or weaker than the current team. Any Bloons like that caugh will be recycled. Every time the RBE Recycled reaches a new power of 4, increase all Bloon HP and Catch Rate by 35% multiplicitively. Cost: 65000$ and 40000 XP. Applicable Monkey Knowledge Upgrades *Anything that affects all Magic Monkeys *Nothing else (Yet...) Trivia *This is an incredibly obvious reference to the Pokemon franchise, owned by Game Freak. *Upgrade 0/0/2, Power Glove, is a reference to the gaming controller of the same name released by Nintendo for the NES in 1989 that was, essensially, one of the first actual versions of motion control. *This page was made by Judbud. Plz don't steal. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:References